Esme Island Extended
by alynawt
Summary: Bella and Edward's first night on the island. Starting from their romantic midnight swim, and leading deeper into the night. Romantic. Fluffy. Sex/sexual actions. I own nothing from the Twilight Saga.
1. The secrets of Esme Island

"_I promised we would _try,"_ he whispered, suddenly tense. "If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."_

_I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest._

_"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."_

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it._

_His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

_"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

The water was so still, you could barely see it move as Edward carried us through it. I could barely make out anything of Isle Esme, but wasn't sure if it was because it was so dark, or how far away we were. His arms never let go of my waist, which I was grateful for. He was sending electric shivers through my body, kissing all down my neck, and then back up to my lips. I don't believe I would've been able to stay above the water on my own.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and twined my fingers through his hair, whispering, "Edward". I brought my lips to his, impatient that I was only receiving fleeting kisses on my lips. I wrapped my legs around him and pressed my naked, wet body against his. He groaned into my mouth, and I was hoping I had finally cracked his slow pace.

But, he surprised me by pulling away and ducking under the water so fast, that I barely had time to blink. I took deep breaths to calm my body, pulsing with the need for him. Suddenly, my cheeks growing a deep rose color, I realized Edward could almost definitely see under the water. See me-naked, under the water. I brought my knees up swiftly, and ducked my head under the water, to see if I could see anything. It was futile, and only managed to set my eyes stinging.

Cold arms wrapped around me, and I leaned back into them gratefully. "Where did you go?" I asked smelling his sweet intoxicating breath, and trying to think straight.

"Bella, I said I try, and I meant on a bed. You have to let me at least make it to there." He chuckled and I blushed a deep red, and smiled sheepishly.

"Woops, in that case, how would you like to make our way over to the bed..?" I asked turning in his arms to face him. His eyes were burning with passion, the way I'd seen them before. I leaned forward and placed a teasing kiss lightly on his lips, and pulled away.

He seemed to notice, "Two can play that game, and I think I'd win." He laughed bell like laughs. I grimaced at the thought of playing that game; pure and absolute torture.

"I'd rather not, thanks," I managed to say as he laughed. Thankfully, though, he was bringing us to the shore. Isle Esme's outline growing closer and closer. I leaned in to his cold chest and scattered it 

with kisses as he swam. My mind was racing with thoughts of what was awaiting us. I couldn't believe how long I had wanted this, and finally, I could have Edward. My Edward.

My feet touched the silky sand, and I supported my own weight. I was waist deep in water, my chest dripping with water. I felt a slight blush burn through my face. I ducked down to hide my embarrassment. _Where had all my bravado gone, from before?!_ I wondered to myself.

Edward pulled my chin up, and looked into my eyes. He leaned in closed, and whispered, "Don't be, you're impossibly beautiful." He placed a kiss on my neck, just under my ear, and slowly descended downwards. My breathing quickened, as he slowly got lower to my breasts. But, just before, he picked me up, and carried me out of the water.

"Where to?" I asked, hoping it would be that glorious white bed I had seen earlier.

"Hmm, any ideas to where I'd like to take you?" Edward whispered against my lips, and then quickly ran his tongue across my lower lip.

"I know where I want you to take me," I said, breaking slightly from his kiss. Surprisingly, and uncharacteristically, he pulled my lips back closer to his. I heard the door to our bedroom open, and shut. My breathing was coming in quick pants, and new waves of desire rippled down my back.

"I can finally have you, Bella," Edward whispered, pulling back and smiling his crooked smile. My heart and pulse were fluttering, and my head swarmed. _Finally._

"Don't you mean, _I_ can finally have you, you silly vampire." I said.

"No, I do believe I mean to have you." Edward said as he laid on the bed, pulling me on top of his cool, hard length.


	2. By the light of the moon

Chapter Two:

I stretched up to better reach Edwards lips, when he suddenly rolled over, pressing his weight into me. This time I was the one to moan, and to my utter embarrassment. My breathing was coming shorter and shorter, and my heart was literally throbbing against my ribs.

Edward pulled back; his eyes no longer warm, but burning back. Burning with an obvious need that thrilled me to the core. "Beautiful, warm Bella." Edward mouthed as we pressed cold kisses down my neck, picking up where he had left off before.

His eyes reached mine, watching my face with a devilish smile, as he lowered his lips to my breasts. My mouth fell open with a gasp, as his tongue darted out and tasted me. He chuckled, as I arched my back higher.

"Someone's a little excited," Edward practically growled, his voice so husky. I didn't care, I wasn't embarrassed anymore. I just wanted him. I pulled away and sat up as a confused look crossed his face. Before he could realize what I was doing, I pushed him back, and straddled him. I'd show him to make fun of me.

I slowly began to kiss his lips, my tongue darting out across his lips again. "I think you're just as excited as me," I smiled shyly, and blushed all over.

"That's the thing. I am just as excited, and that isn't good!" He groaned inwardly to himself. "I want you, but I can't lose control, if I did for even the slightest instant…"

"No," I said forcefully, silencing Edward. I was not going to let him think about that. Not now, when we were together like this. Just thinking of Edward's naked body underneath me sent fresh waves of shock through me. I kissed him back with as much force as I could manage and breathed a sigh of relief when he gave in to the kiss.

I began running my hands down his chest, and over his arms, placing kisses here and there. Edward's hands slowly slide up my arms, resting at the base of my neck, making me look up, into his glowing black eyes. "What is it?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

He just shook his head and began slowly sliding his hands down to cup my breasts, hands slightly trembling. I was overwhelmed with the sensation of his cool hands against my hot body. I was once again thankful that my mind was my own. I wanted him to place his lips there again, I wanted so much more. My head wanted to swoon, but I fought through the gentle fog to think clearly. I could tell Edward clearly fought his control.

"My perfect, beautiful Bella," Edward whispered kissing my lips as his hands began working magic. Suddenly, like ice, the thought struck me. I could be torturing him too. My hands were trembling with the thought as I slowly moved to place them on his chest. It didn't escape Edward's notice, "What's wrong, am I hurting you?" Edward asked with a pain expression on his face making him look so vulnerable.

I shook my head, and said "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" And I stared into his eyes, as they grew wider with surprise as my hands slid, clumsily, lower and lower across his abdomen. My hands brushed across the hardest part of his body, and I could've sworn his eyes grew even darker.

"Bella," he whispered in a strangled voice, looking down to where my hand lightly touched him. I smiled and felt the heat of a brush spread all over me. His hands clenched at his sides, trying to remain where he was. In the back of my mind, I knew I should make this as easy as possible for him, but my body was telling me something completely different…


	3. Pure Bliss

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!.**

**Review please!**

* * *

_His hands clenched at his sides, trying to remain where he was. In the back of my mind, I knew I should make this as easy as possible for him, but my body was telling me something completely different…_

The sight of his naked body stole the breath from my body, just like being dazzled. I watched my hand as I tried to think of what would feel good. I gently trailed my fingers up and down, as I stole a glance at his face. The look in his eyes made me turn pink. The building desire in his eyes was enough to turn my whole body on fire.

"Hi" I whispered as I met his eyes. I felt his body shaking with his silent laughter. I couldn't think of what was funny, "What is it?" I whispered again, as my hand wrapped around him. "Am I…am I doing something wrong?" I asked, looking down to where my hand was on him, and back to his eyes.

"No you silly girl. It's too perfect, you're too perfect." Edward said, leaning towards me to brush his lips across mine. He took the words right out of my mouth. _He's too perfect, not me._ I leaned forward deepening the kiss, as I began to move my hand again. Edward moaned into my mouth, kissing me with so little restraint. I still wasn't used to it, and before long I knew I'd be fighting for air.

Edward's breathing got more and more heavy, as I moved my hand faster, up and down. "Bella" He whispered against my lips, as I tried to regain my breath. I smiled against his lips and was shocked by the next thought that went careening through my mind. I wanted to kiss him, but not just his lips. I wanted to taste his sweetness there. But I didn't know how, and the idea made my back stiffen the slightest bit. Of course, it wasn't unnoticed by Edward.

"What is it? Bella? Did I hurt you?" Edward said pulling back to look into my eyes. The idea was starting to sound more appealing in my mind.

"Never," I said and a shy smile came to my lips.

"What are you thinking, then?" Edward asked, tracing the smile on my lips. I giggled, and couldn't imagine what he would think of my thoughts. Edward growled, frustrated. I could only laugh louder. I slowly removed my hand and kissed his neck, moving down. I brushed kisses onto his icy cold skin. I kissed each nipple, remember how he had tasted me there, and I felt the burning ache between my legs grow more intense. Edward began to trail his hands down my back, making me shiver.

I was kissing his perfect stomach, and still moving down, before Edward stiffened. I knew he finally realized what my smile had meant, but I couldn't stop now. I wanted to try. My mouth met his rock hard member as I placed feather light kisses all over it. I stuck my tongue out, quickly, to taste him. I head him gasp, and whisper my name. It sounded like he was in pain, but when I looked up to meet his eyes, I was encouraged. The passion in his eyes made me brave.

I took him into my mouth, tasting, savoring him. He tasted almost as good as he smelled to me. I moved my head up and down, just like I had with my hand. Edward growled loudly, and it wasn't long before he flipped me over onto my back.

I smiled up at him as he gave me his crooked smile. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"And I love you too, Mr. Cullen." I said, and leaned forward to kiss him. He stopped me just before I could press my lips to his again. I wanted to move faster.

"Not so fast." He said leaning down to kiss my neck. "I want to taste you, now." I shivered at the thought and instantly grew wetter. Edward chuckled against my lips, probably smelling how turned on I was. He slowly made his way down, stopping to kiss my breasts again. I arched into his mouth and moaned. I wanted more, I wanted to go faster. But Edward being Edward, this had to be perfect which meant taking out time.

He had me withering with need before he even left my breasts. But once we did, I only wanted him to stop taking his time. He kissed my ribs, my stomach, lingering. He kissed my inner thighs, and I moaned loudly. "Edward…please?" I struggled to say, looking down at him. His eyes were glowing again, as he looked up at me. He gave me his most perfect crooked smile. "Err…" I said frustratingly and leaned back against the pillow.

"You smell so amazingly, Bella." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear, before he kissed me. I wanted to scream, to yell, and to say something. It felt so shockingly good, and I surprised my self by reaching down and twining my fingers into his hair. He put more pressure into the kiss, and I felt my sanity slipping. I arched my back into his kiss and help him there with my hands. The tension was almost unbearable as the pleasure built. I grew closer and closer to the edge. His tongue was doing sinful things to me, his lips making me tremble. My muscles began to tighten, and I felt the first waves of pleasure wash over me.

"Edward!" I yelled, convulsing with pleasure. I closed my eyes, and felt him kiss my thighs again, my stomach, my neck. I opened my eyes as I felt him lean over my face. I looked up into his perfect beauty. "Thank you." I said, beginning to feel embarrassed by my reaction to him.

"It was my pleasure, Bella." Edward said, leaning down to kiss me again. The kiss caught me off guard. It was filled with all the pent up need he had carefully controlled. As each second passed by, I could feel his control slip away by the kiss. I felt my need for him spark again. I wanted to fell him inside me. I wanted share my body with his.

Edward's hands moved to my breasts, and he had me moaning into his mouth before long. His hands began to trail down my body, to where his mouth had just been. His fingers touched me gently at first, and then moved with a greater need. When he had me wet and panting with need again, he broke the kiss. He stopped the magic his fingers were creating, and I growled to myself. I leaned forward, supporting my weight on my elbows. "Are you sure Bella…?" Edward asked me, and immediately I wrapped my legs around his waste.

"I've never been more sure, Edward." I smiled up at him, and felt my need for him confuse my thoughts. I didn't want to talk. I saw his throbbing member, and just wanted to feel it thrusting inside of me. I wanted him. "Please Edward, I need you."

He sucked in a deep breath, and said "Need me to what?" As he spread my legs open wider, his hand gently trailing over my slick warmth. I gasped with need and rocked my hips forward.

"I need you to make love to me." I said, my whole body was trembling with need. His eyes trapped me, as he slowly entered himself into my hot, tight body. I gasped, and froze. Edward's lips were at my ear in less than a heartbeat.

"Am I hurting you? Promise me, if I hurt you at all, you'll tell me" Edward said, trailing kisses away from my ear, and along the line of my jaw. He was almost at my lips before I managed to say,

"This feels too good for me to want to stop." Edward smiled as he kissed my lips, his tongue tasting my lips, and entering my mouth. I pressed my feet into his back more, and Edward began to move inside of me. My arms clung to his back, clawing at it.

Edward thrust in and out of my body, gently, slow at first. He wasn't giving in to his pleasure and that angered me. "Edward!" I practically yelled. His pace was driving me insane.

He froze almost immediately. I moaned again, out of frustrating. "Are you okay, my sweet Bella?" Edward asked, his hand touching my face.

"No," I whispered into his ear. "I want you to go faster, to go harder." I bit out, rocking my hips, and gasped at the pleasure of it.

"Bella I don't know if I can, not without hurting you." Edward said, pulling back and looking pained.

"I don't believe you'll hurt me. Please Edward?" He growled into my shoulder, and began to pull out of me. I thought he was giving up, and gasped in surprise.

He gave me his crooked smile and rocked back into me. "Don't worry" he chuckled at me. Edward moved faster, harder, thrusting in and out of me, giving me the pace I wanted. I met his every stroke, and was thankful that my nails weren't able to scratch him. His body pressed against mine made me part delirious.

Edward was doing wonders to my body. It felt so good, so amazing. The kiss he had just given me didn't begin to compare to how I felt now. I felt little pieces of my imagination brush across my skin, and tangle into my hair. Edward was clearly making me lose my mind!

I felt my pleasure build and build. Each thrust brought me closer to the edge. I was kissing Edward again, panting, trying to breath. In the back of my mind I heard something crack, and wondered if it was Edward's control. I hope he lost his control a lot while we were on Isle Esme.

Edward surprised me and flipped us over. I was on top of him, and he moved me up and down on his member. I gasped, looking into his eyes. I began to move with him, our eyes meeting. We moved faster and faster, both of us were so close. I felt the waves of pleasure slam into me, just as Edward growled, louder than I had ever heard before.

I fell onto his chest, and laid there gasping trying to control my panting. Edward's arms swept up around me, holding me to him. "I love you, Bella." Edward whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too…" I said and kissed his collar bone. I was so exhausted, that I already felt sleep tugging at my mind. "That was perfect…" And I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the shower trying to get the rest of the feathers out of my hair. I had no idea how to convince Edward that I didn't feel the bruises that were randomly placed all over me. I had loved making love to Edward. It was so much more than I was ever able to imagine, and my imaginations were not lacking!

Alice had packed my favorite strawberry shampoo and I smiled as its familiar smell washed through my hair. How was I going to get Edward to even touch me again while I was still human? Even though I felt bolder than ever before last night, I didn't believe I was capable of trying to seduce him without completely embarrassing myself.

I reluctantly turned off the shower, and opened the glass door. The mirror was directly across from me, and I could see the bruises had gotten slightly darker. Hmm…Maybe I should wait until these fade away some, before attempting anything. Wait for my bruises to fade… Just how long would that take?

I walked over to my suitcase and wished again for my familiar clothes. Of course Alice would destroy my old wardrobe. I found a bathing suit to wear under my clothes. It was never something I would buy for myself, and was very revealing. I spent a whole ten minutes trying to figure out how it worked. I had tried every wrong way of putting it on before an idea popped into my head. Maybe I should ask Edward to help me…

I opened the door slightly, "Edward?" I called. He was there before I could blink. Maybe he thought I had found something else "wrong" with me, because his face looked worried.

"I…I can't figure out how this bathing suit works… can you help me with it?" I asked as innocently as I could. What were my chances of this actually working?

Edward laughed his bell like laughter, and smiled his crooked smile. "Leave it to Alice to buy you something complicated. Let me see it." I was sudden fully aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing any clothes and he was fully dressed. Somehow I hadn't envisioned him getting dressed. Why did he have to cover his gloriously body up. I started opening the door and pointed saying, "It's over there, hanging up," before he took in my attire. His eyes ran up and down my body before his posture because stiff. He swiftly turned around, and stuck out his hand.

"Not fair, Bella." Apparently he picked up on my attempt faster than I thought. My body crawled with embarrassment and the heat of rejection. I suddenly didn't want to wear the bathing suit anymore. I just wanted to cover up.

"Umm… Never mind it's okay, I'll ju-just wear something else…" I mumbled and quickly shut the door. I heard Edward sigh before saying, "Bella, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But I just don't want to hurt you again. You know I'm attracted to your body, but that's the reason why you're covered in bruises! Because I can't control myself around you." I wanted to cry. His voice sounded so determined to not touch me, it just made me feel even worse. I didn't want my memory of our first time together to be tainted by this.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and went back to my suit case. I picked out the safest pair of underwear Alice had packed me. They still had sex appeal written all over them. I put on the matching bra, a pair of shorts and a cute little tee-shirt. I brushed my hair and my teeth, and waited longer than I thought I had to. I didn't really want to face Edward. His reasoning was perfect, and I couldn't fault it. It just made me feel even guiltier.

I glanced up and noticed the windows. They were definitely big enough for me to fit through. Maybe I could try being stealthy like Edward… I walked towards the window and opened it. The salty air tickled my nose and I sneezed. I suddenly felt invigorated; I could finally do something Edward could do! Even if the window was just a few feet above the ground! I slowly lifted myself onto the edge of the window, and jumped down into the sand. Okay, so that wasn't anything like what Edward could do. That was awkward and completely lacking grace. Thankfully I didn't think I managed to break anything for once.

Before I even sat up and finished brushing the sand off my shorts, two fingers came and lifted my chin up. Edward's eyes burned into mine, and dazzled mine. He hadn't used his eyes on me in quite some time. "Bella, why did you do that?" Edward asked me cocking his head to the side. I suddenly was reminded of the first time we had spent in out meadow. His sweet breath lingered around my nose, begging for me to inhale deeply. I leaned into him, inhaling deeply.

"Edward, why do you always have to smell so good?" I asked as the sweet elixir of his breathe melted away my earlier feelings of embarrassment. "Bella, love, you didn't answer the question." Edward chuckled scooping me out of the sand and hugging me to him. "I wanted to be like you." I said realizing how silly that probably sounded to him.

"Really?" I thought you were trying to avoid me." Edward whispered against my ear, planting kisses from my ear and slowly growing closer to my lips. "That my have had a tiny part in it…" I whispered as his lips brushed over mine. I leaned up on my tip toes stretching to meet his lips. He kissed me like he had last night. I felt the passion resurface in my, only feeding the kiss. Edward pressed our bodies close together, and broke free when the lack of oxygen was getting to me.

"Do you really believe I don't find your body attractive?" He whispered against my lips, smiling as I fought to get the heavy panting under control. "Everything about your body drives me mad with desire, Bella." Edward began to run his hands up and down the sides of my body. He brushed his hands below my breasts and laughed at my sharp intake of breath.

"I could still help you with that bathing suit if you really wanted to wear it." Edward said as he carried me back in through the window I had just so clumsily jumped out of. Suddenly my stomach growled and Edward chuckled at me. "How about I make you something to eat, instead?"

That night I was rummaging through my suit case exhaustedly. I couldn't even feel the normal irritation I usually felt at discovering that Alice had tampered with my pajamas. I just slipped into a lacy ivory nighty that clung to my curves.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed. Edward was sitting there waiting for me. His eyes racked up and down my body, and I blushed remembering how I must look. " I don't know whether to thank Alice, or to throttle her…" Edward said smiling his crooked smile. I was wearing one of the safer nighty that had been in the suitcase. Maybe this would be a way to get Edward to crack.

Unfortunately after he had taken me reef diving, exploring Emse Island, and swimming with the dolphins, I was past exhausted. I walked around the side of the bed to wear Edward was sitting. "I am way too tired…" I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me onto the bed.

He sat me in his lap and smiled at me. "Would you like me to sing you to sleep then?" His eyes looked like they were dancing with laughter and I wondered if he was secretly happy I was already half asleep. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. He let his hands roam over my body, grasping at the lace that covered my body. My whole body began to react. My heart began to race as I clung myself closer to him. My breath came out in gasps and I intertwined my fingers into his beautiful hair. I was wet and throbbing with need, that I now knew Edward could fix beyond perfectly. His lips ran down my neck and stopped at my collar bone. "Edward…" I whispered.

"Go to sleep, Bella, you're tired." Edward smiled at me, but his smile looked strained. He looked like he was holding himself back. Oh, how I wanted him to let go of his carefully guarded control. "You're not fair." I said against his lips as he pressed them lightly to mine. He chucked against our lips and whispered, "I love you too, Bella." He lay back onto the bed and pulled me on top of him to keep me cool. The tiredness that had so wonderfully taken a backseat began to crawl back through me as Edward started humming my lullaby. "I love you too…" And I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This all belongs to S. Meyer.

I'm dedicating this chapter to Edward Cullen v.s Jacob Black.

Sorry a thousand times for the wait!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't think straight with how tired I was all the time. I just wanted to find a way to make Edward crack. He was always so perfectly restrained. In truth, I hated it at times like this. It had been three days since I jumped, embarrassingly, out of the window. And not once was I able to even make Edward consider anything. It made me think back to this afternoon, how carefully guarded he had been around me.

_I was wearing a scandalously small bathing suit Alice had selected for me. It fit like a second skin, and left very little to the imagination. When I walked out on the beach, I felt Edward's gaze burn into me. I looked into his eyes, and saw that they had grown dark, and burning. The passion in his eyes made my breath catch, and I wanted nothing more then to run into his arms._

_Unfortunately, Edward quickly grabbed a life vest, and told me to put it on, as he looked away, his fists clenched tightly together. I contemplated whether or not I wanted to test his strength, and was reminded of my recent window incident. I did not want to embarrass myself again, but I was going to make Edward crumble. I just had to find a way._

_Edward led me over to the skidoo. He wanted to take me to see another part of the coral reef, and then to some underwater cave, and of course a whole list of other things to be done. When we reached the reef, I put on my silly goggles and snorkels, looking over at Edward. He gave me his crooked smile as he fixed the goggles, and kissed me on my plastic nose._

_Of course, since Edward didn't have to breathe, he didn't have to look as ridiculous as I felt. Either way we began exploring the beauty of the coral reefs. Edward had scared off all the fish, so I wasn't worried about accidently swimming into a school of them…_

I came back to myself when I heard the window slam the door shut. It scared me into a sitting position. I was hoping Edward had come with the wind, but he was still hunting. He did that more often than usual now, and I wasn't sure if it was because it helped his restraint sexually. For my sake I prayed it didn't.

It had started to grown dark in his absence and the wind brought rain with it. It streaked down the French doors, and I felt compelled to go out into the rain. As much as I had hated it in Forks, there was something about this place that made it look beautiful.

At the moment I was only wearing a white tank top and some sort of lacy underwear that Alice had packed for me. It was the safest thing in my luggage, and still happened to be extremely racy. I got off the couch and walked over to the doors, touching the glass with my hand, and watching the rain caress the panes of glass.

I gently pushed the door open and listened to the wind as it flew into the house and stirred loose papers and things of that nature. It was an empowering sort of sound. It made me wish Edward was here even more as the wind swept through my hair.

The rain started to splatter against most skin, sinking into what little I was wearing and tangling into my hair. My nipples hardened at the feel of it hitting my skin. I slowly stepped outside, and let the door close behind me. The rain was running in tiny patterns all down my body, saturating ever inch of skin. I lifted my hands up in the air, and turned slowly in a circle, lifting my face up towards its onslaught. I let myself fall and roll, covering my body in sand. I lay there, looking up into the sky, and watched as the storm grew stronger. I realized that I should go inside, and shower but I had no will to do so. Instead I let the rain wash the sand it reached off of me, and opened my lips to taste its sweetness.

Its cool, indescribable taste reminded me of Edward and how I longed for him. The need to have him again grew stronger and stronger as I let myself imagine him with me, rolling in the sand and the rain.

I imagined him there and let my hands hander over myself, as I wish his hands would. I gently grazed my breasts, skimming lower to wear the skin between my tank top and underwear was revealed. I trailed my fingers gently across, just barely touching the lace of my underwear when I heard him.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice strained. I sat up quickly, surprised and realized what I must look like. My legs were sprawled out in front of me, scattered with sand, and my shirt was completely soaked. My hair was wrapped around my neck and the outskirts of my face.

"What are you doing out here? C-can't you tell a dangerous storm is coming?" Edward whispered heatedly as he came closer to me. But it wasn't the cool, calm and collected Edward that had been trying to avoid any physical contact with me. He had actually _stuttered- _not once had I ever heard him stutter.

His eyes boldly roamed over my body, as he walked right up to me and crouched down. The water had already covered him, and he looked absolutely amazing. "I wanted to feel the rain on my skin…I couldn't help myself." I said climbing to my knees, as he brushed a few clinging strands of my hair back from my face. I leaned into his hand and reached out and touched the hem of his shirt.

I looked into his eyes as I let my hands lift the shirt from his body. He groaned slightly as I let my hands flow over him, like the rain itself. I leaned forward and kissed his chest and abdomen. I tasted the water and Edward and instantly knew I was wrong. Edward was so, so much better than that water could ever be.

Edwards's arms wrapped around me and he tilted my head up. His lips brushed across mine, then deepened. He kissed me with so little restraint that I was glowing with excitement. I could instantly feel my body respond as his tongue mingled with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his hair.

My heart was racing, and my body was flushed with need and desire. His lips left mine when I began to feel dizzy- needing to breathe. "Edward." I practically moaned as he swept kisses down my neck, going lower.

"Please." I begged more to myself than to him. I barely heard it leaving my lips but he certainly did. Edward went ridged in my arms, and pulled back. His eyes were clouded, and almost angry. Almost angry that his control had wavered so thin with me.

"Let's go inside Bella, you need to shower." Edward said sternly, picking me up, and leading me toward the doors. I, in fact, was angrily with myself. Had I just kept my mouth shut, maybe he would have continued. But then knowing Edward, something would have caught his attention before he went much further.

Edward set me down in the middle of the bedroom, as my heart beat still raced. The noise filled my ears, and the silence of the room. He gave me a long measuring glance, almost undecided before he went and turned the shower on. He came back through the bathroom door, and motioned to me to go take a shower, even though I hadn't moved.

"Please, Bella…" Edward said running his fingers through his hair. I could hear the fear in his voice. I simply nodded, able to move again, and brushed past him. I heard the door shut behind me as I had lifted my tank top off my body. Instantly I could tell he wasn't in the room with me, his presence wasn't nearly as strong as it had been mere moments ago…


End file.
